


Away With Me

by jessjesslaurel



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Depression, M/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, hurt!louis, louis centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessjesslaurel/pseuds/jessjesslaurel
Summary: Louis just wants to stay hidden among the walls.





	

Louis sat in the front row, wishing he was anywhere but there. The sky was gray, and fog seemed to seep into his skin as he glanced around at the crowded rows. 

Black. Black. Black.

That's all anybody wore. His mother was speaking again, but Louis payed her no mind. All he wanted was to go home. To be left alone. It was his fault everyone was here, so he supposed staying and enduring it all could be his punishment.

There were pictures of his Aunt near where the coffin laid. He had wondered at first, why it was there. And then he remembered, his Aunt was gone. She was an angel now. 

He remembered how his parents found out she was gone very vividly. Well, vividly enough for a six year old boy. His Aunt had left to go buy his birthday gift, and Louis was ecstatic. He sat on the top stair for hours, waiting for her to return with it. He remembers seeing his mother pacing in the kitchen, hearing Christmas music playing from the radio in the living room.

He also remembers the heavy knock on the door. A police officer saying there was an accident. His mother screaming in despair, as father held her in his arms and his sister standing beside them crying.

That was four days ago. Now, they were at Aunt Talias funeral. Nobody knew however, just why Aunt Talia had died. They all believed it was because of the accident. But Louis knew the real reason. 

So he stayed in his seat, wearing his scratchy black suit. And he listened to his family's cries, and the people recounting memories of his Aunt. And he remained numb.

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure if this will be continued or not. Comment your thoughts and suggestions please. Thanks!


End file.
